I Want to Hate You
by rapink93
Summary: Paul wants to hate Angela. Seeing that she is Bella's friend. But he can't fight the love he has for her. Imprinting sucks. Paul's POV. This story will only be a series of short drabbles
1. Chapter 1

I Want to Hate You

I Want to Hate You

**Disclaimer: The characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Paul's POV**

I want to hate her. I really do. All because she is that repulsive Bella's best friend. I mean if she and Bella are friends they obviously have some things in common, right. Maybe she is another leech lover. I want to wipe that friendly smile right off her face as she sits next to me. I want to tell her to move. But I can't. Every nerve in my body is calling out to her. And I don't even know her name.

I want to kill and thank Sam at the same time. He was the one that allowed the Forks kids to celebrate their graduation here at La push. If it wasn't for Sam I would never have met and imprinted on Bella's friend. That's all I can call her now, Bella's friend. I mean I don't know her name or anything. But I hate to have call her that. I don't want to think that she had relations to such a bitch.

"What's your name", I asked desperately needing to know.

"Angela", she says in the loveliest voice I have ever heard. _God, did I just say lovely._

_Angela…_ I sighed, content for the moment.


	2. Do you believe me now

Do You Believe Me Now

Do You Believe Me Now

**In this story, Angela and Ben have been broken up for a while.**

_Do You Believe Me Now?_ I wanted to ask her. I couldn't though, being in my wolf form and all.

She had been so stubborn when I told her about werewolves and imprinting.

"But Paul" she said in that lovely voice of her's "that's physically impossible." We argued for practically an hour until I'd told her I would show her.

My words caught her off guard and curiosity and fear showed in her eyes. I wasn't quite ready for her to see me as a wolf yet. I was sure she would run away screaming once she saw the huge gray wolf in front of her. Or maybe, just maybe, she'd accept me.

I remembered on our first date she had said wolves were her favorite animal. Maybe she would enjoy dating one too.

I went into the forest-not sure if she wanted to see me naked- and phased. I tentatively walked back on my four paws.

"Paul?" I wasn't sure if she was asking a question or acknowledging me.

She deliberately walked over to me. Slowly-agonizingly slow-she reached her hand up to gently stroke my fur.

I took her gesture as an acceptance and eagerly stepped closer to her hand. Her other hand reached up to touch the tip of my nozzle.

God did I love this girl. She accepted me. I wanted to scream to the world that I was in love with Angela Weber. The stuff about hating her was all in the past since she'd agreed to go out with me. How could I have possibly hated her? She was everything to me, the most important person in the world.

"This" her voice was slightly shaky "This is something you don't see everyday"

I barked out a laugh. _Maybe not for you._

**A/N The stuff about hating Angela isn't all in the past!!**


	3. Leech Lover

Leech Lover

Leech Lover

I desperately needed to see Angela. She had been gone visiting colleges for almost a week now. I had driven the pack crazy, chanting her name in my head. As if that would bring her back sooner.

As soon as she hung up the phone, telling me she was home, I was off. I phased into a wolf to get there faster. I must have been going a hundred miles per hour. In a matter of seconds I was at her house. That's when I smelled it…a leech.

"Paul", Angela acknowledged me with a huge grin on her face. _Didn't she realize she was in danger? _I ran around her, trying desperately to find my prey. The scent was familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it- wait- it was one of the Cullens' smell, mixed with Bella.

"Paul what are you doing?" Angela had come up from behind me. I quickly phased back and slipped on my cut off shorts. (She had gotten used to the me being naked thing.)

"Who was here?" My voice came out harsher than I wanted it to, but I was still angry.

"Bella" her voice was small, childlike "She invited me to a sleepover at the Cullens' house.

She could hardly get the last two words out before I spit out "You're not going"

"Paul" her voice was still small, but I could have sworn I heard a bit of confidence in it "I haven't seen Bella in so long. I am going"

"Don't you remember what I'd told you about the Cullens'" my voice was angry, "News Flash: They're vampires"

"I remember you told me that, but I've been around them before and I wasn't in danger"

"How the hell would you know" I was violently shaking. I didn't want to phase while Angela was so close to me. Pictures of Emily's face flew to my head.

"Paul calm down, you're making a big deal out of this"

"It is a big deal. They could kill you. Drain all the blood from your body in a matter of seconds"

"Only Alice will be there, the rest are going hiking"

"Hiking" I laugh humorlessly "Is that what they call it?"

"Paul please calm down" she pleaded "You're scaring me"

"I'm scaring you. Me. Of course a house full of leeches constitutes no risk" my voice burned with sarcasm.

And then I was off again. I didn't even bother to take off my pants. Shreds of denim fluttered around me as I ran.

I couldn't believe Angela! She was actually choosing a Cullen- well a soon-to-be Cullen over me. Now I knew exactly what Jake was going through.

_Paul!_ Speak of the devil. _Paul calm down right now._ Jacob tried and failed to use his pack leader voice.

He was such a hypocrite. Bella had did the same thing to him and the pack just let him run away.

_Just leave me alone Jacob._

**That's Angela for you. She's even nice to vampires!**

**Thanx for the reviews and R&R this chap.**


	4. Forever and Always

Forever and Always

Forever and Always

"I'm sorry Paul", Angela's words burned with sincerity, "I didn't realize how much it would hurt you."

After, what seemed like forever, I phased back. I had upset Angela and I had to make it right. I didn't care about the Cullens; I only cared about the tears forming in the eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world.

It was unbearable hearing Angela apologize to me. After all, I was the one that overreacted. I was the one that started the entire argument.

"Angela, please don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." I took a step toward her, "Angel I am truly sorry for scaring and hurting you."

Angela closed the space between her and me. She reached for both my hands. Her small delicate fingers were enclosed between my large ones.

"I called Bella and told her I wasn't coming"

"Angel you didn't have to-"

I was interrupted by a small hand placed lightly to my lips.

"She understood, we're meeting for coffee tomorrow morning, just the two of us."

I couldn't deny the relief and happiness that I felt. The happiness spread throughout me and before I knew it I had enclosed Angela in my arms, pressed her lightly to the nearest wall, and… we were kissing.

Her soft lips moved against mine. It was amazing. Her hands slid up my chest to my neck. My hands slid around her waste and for a moment she and I were the only people in the universe. I belonged to her and she belonged to me. Forever and always.

**A/N I don't really like this chapter but hopefully you all will. R&R pleeeease. I'm a sucker for reviews. Come on people!!**


	5. goodbye to you

Goodbye to You

Goodbye to You

"Paul I'm sorry but I have to go"

It shouldn't have surprised me. I knew this day was coming. But still I was close to destruction. The day Angela left for college.

"Maybe you could stay for a few more days. Please!"

It was amazing what she could do to me. I was on my knees begging for her to stay! _Didn't she realize how much I needed her? That I needed to be with her every second of every minute?_

"Paul I would love to stay for a few more days, but my plane is leaving in a few hours and school is starting next week"

"Can't you miss the first day of school? The first week, maybe?"

She laughed a little, halfheartedly. "No Paul, I don't think I can"

Angela stretched on her tip-toes and kissed me chastely. "I love you" she whispered against my lips. She gave me another quick peck, and then proceeded to get into her car.

I stood there, still as a rock. She waved at me as she drove away.

I didn't even try to control the violent shakes of my body. Within seconds I was the gray wolf, running toward an unknown destination.

**Awwwwwwww, Paul! R&R please!!**


	6. What You Do to Me

What You Do To Me

What You Do To Me

**A/N I'm almost done this story. Yeaaaaaa!! Only a few more chaps away!**

Angela, after spending months in college, was finally coming home. It was summer again in Forks. It was another rainy, sunless summer.

"Paul" she said, waving her arms erratically in the air. Finally, finally, after much unbearable patience, we could be together.

"Angela" I shouted over the huge crowd of people in the airport. She still managed to hear me over the chaos.

When we were finally only a few yards away from each other, I couldn't restrain my happiness. I ran to her closing the distance. I picked her easily off her feet and touched my lips softly to hers. I managed to use the same gentleness as she used to do. As always, her arms wound themselves around my neck. She kissed me back with an unusual sense of urgency that I wasn't used to.

"Did you miss me?" I tried to ask teasingly but I knew she recognized the desperation in my voice.

"You have no idea" she replied, as her eager lips touched mine once again.

My heart was elated.

**Angela is …eager. Whooooooa! R&R please and thank you!**


	7. Cliff Diving

Cliff Diving

Cliff Diving

"Paul, I don't think I can do this" Angela said as she stood at the edge of the cliff.

"What happened to the edgy, tough Angela?" I asked teasingly "Yesterday you couldn't wait to jump."

"That was before I saw how high this cliff is."

"It's not that high" I tried to reassure her "Besides, I promise that I won't let anything happen to you"

She bit her lip with indecision-which was definitely the sexiest thing I have ever seen-, before she bent her legs, preparing to jump. Then she leaped off the cliff. I followed soon after.

The same adrenaline that I always felt when cliff diving, coursed through my veins. But there was something else. Something that was caused by Angela jumping with me. I felt...elated. She jumped for me. She knew I loved cliff diving which is why she wanted to try it.

She splashed into the water first and then me. But I was the first to resurface. Fear, then coursed through my veins as I looked around frantically for her. Then, I saw the crown of her head and then her entire face as she resurfaced.

She was breathing heavily, probably from the shock of the jump. "That" she said breathlessly, "That was amazing!"

And then her lips were on mine again with the same eagerness as before in the airport.

The kissed didn't last as long as before because Angela needed to breathe.

"Wow, now I know why you do that so much, Paul"

'Yeah, it's a pretty extreme rush" I said, still a little dazed from our kiss.

"Paul" she said, and her face was instantly serious, "I love you". She grabbed my hand in hers.

"Yeah me too, I mean I love you" I said feeling like a fool.

She laughed before pressing her lips to mine once again.

**A/N I was thinking about adding a T-rated lemon for Angela and Paul. What do you guys think. As always read and review!!**


	8. Lemon

Lemon

Lemon

**I thought that this chapter should be told in Angela's point of view. I don't know why, but a girl losing her virginity just seems more significant than a boy. There fore…**

**Angela's POV**

"Are you sure", Paul asked me as his lips brushed against my neck.

I wanted to say, _Of course I'm sure,_ but the words got caught in my throat so all I could do was nod my head.

His hands trailed up my legs until they were at the bottom of my t-shirt. _I should have worn something sexier than just a t-shirt._ But now it was too late. Besides, what's the point when Paul is going to take off my clothes anyway?

Paul's hands left hot trails of lust and love all over my body. I realized I was completely immobile and had to put my hands to work. Slowly I reached for the bottom of Paul's shirt. My heart beat faster with anticipation. I was…excited. I always thought that making love for the first time would make a girl nervous. I was eager to get started, me, the shy minister's daughter.

"Angela" Paul whispered in my ear. His lips against my ear sent waves of lust throughout my body. I quickly threw off Paul's shirt. His hands were tentatively at either side of my waist, unsure if he should take off my shirt.

"Paul, I love you" I wanted to reassure him that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. That I was ready.

He nodded his head and slowly lifted my shirt above my head.

_Beautiful_. The word escaped his lips almost like a moan. As if he were fighting the urge, to quickly undress and take me.

I smiled at the thought. Paul was just as eager as I was. The realization caused the little insecurity hiding deep within me, to disappear.

His lips found mine once again, and they were rough with need. My lips were also forceful as they moved against his.

He was mine and I would always be his. I gave Paul all of the love in my heart. His hand was at the button on my jeans as he loosened it. And so I gave Paul all of myself, falling into his perpetual love. And he willingly took me.

**This is the last chapter of the story. I hoped you liked it. Remember that this is a T-rated fanfic so this lemon couldn't be too racy. I was thinking about writing an m-rated sequel to this story with Angela and Paul at age 25. Tell me what you think by reviewing. I LUV reviews. They inspire me.**


End file.
